Alcool
by quaithe
Summary: Sirius en a assez de se souvenir. Pour un soir, il veut oublier. Il s'abîme dans l'alcool pour chasser les fantômes...Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Les ombres sont toujours là pour lui rappeler que le passé n'est que cendres.


_**Voilà, autre petit délire issu des brumes de mon cerveau...Soyez indulgents, ce n'est qu'un premier jet écrit en deux heures, je me doute qu'il y aura plein de retouches à faire. Mais j'aurais voulu avoir votre avis.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

La cuisine est mon refuge. Assez de l'abandon aux souvenirs. Assez d'être convoqué nuit après nuit au tribunal des rêves, d'être jeté en pâture aux regards douloureux des morts. Je ne veux plus me rappeler. Le passé me brûle le cœur comme un fer rouge. Pardon à vous tous, James, Lily, tous les autres. Mais pour un soir, je vais vous oublier. Parfois, vous savez, ça fait trop mal. Je ne serai plus celui qui se souvient seul, un monument vivant dressé pour commémorer des cendres. 

Je m'abîme dans les profondeurs de l'alcool. Retrouver dans sa morsure mes illusions de jeune homme, les parfums d'un temps heureux où j'étais encore entier. Les cicatrices, les tatouages, toutes ces stigmates du malheur, disparaîtraient. Nous serions sous l'ombre fraîche de l'arbre au bord du lac. Ce serait l'été. C'est étrange comme dans mes souvenirs, cette période m'apparaît toujours sous les couleurs de l'été. Alors que maintenant il fait si froid…Non, ne pas penser à maintenant. Je sais que le réveil sera amer. Mais qu'importe, si je peux pendant un moment tenir les mauvais fantômes à distance. Rien qu'un moment, n'avoir plus à répondre de mes fautes, me laver du sang et des larmes. Un autre verre. Le liquide brûle ma gorge.

Remus lirait adossé au tronc, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration. Peter serait là aussi, à regarder avec envie des silhouettes en robe légère, inaccessibles. Je sourirais et me moquerais de lui. Et James…pas assez d'alcool. Lui refuse de se plier au mirage que j'ai créé. Il a seize ans, mais ses yeux morts m'accusent froidement. Ne peut-il me laisser en paix? Je le hais. Son ombre ne fait que sourire, d'un sourire qui me glace. Fuir loin de lui.

Encore un peu. Encore un verre pour noyer les souvenirs dans une bienheureuse anesthésie. Je me lève, la bouteille à la main, mon seul rempart. J'arpente les salles vides qui peu à peu se repeuplent de formes vagues, évanescentes. Le rire de Harry semble résonner dans les pièces, et les échos qui s'attardent font revivre celui de Régulus. Petit frère, tu es là aussi…Lorsque j'entre dans le salon, Père m'accueille avec un geste de bienvenue, pour une fois. Mère est près de la cheminée, et les flammes illuminent ses traits d'une douce chaleur. Mais son visage se déforme, sa bouche se tord. Le temps de crier son mépris, les yeux s'enfoncent dans leurs orbites, les chairs pourrissent, et il ne reste plus devant moi qu'un crâne ricanant. Je me débats devant l'horreur. La mort ne me poursuivra pas jusqu'ici.

L'alcool conjure d'autres ombres chères, dans un grand défilé funèbre. Des amis perdus, ma famille que je vomis lorsque je suis éveillé, mais qui me redeviens proche dans mon état de demi-conscience. Oui, vous êtes là, mes cousines, vous que je n'approcherai jamais sans un mot dur et que je maudirai au matin. Narcissa la froide, Andromeda la douce, Bellatrix la fière. Mais vous n'êtes que des gamines avec des couettes dans les cheveux. Il n'y a pas que vous. Tous les autres aussi. Ils sont si nombreux…

Ils m'encerclent, tournoient tout autour de moi dans une grande farandole, trop vite pour que l'œil puisse les suivre. Une danse macabre, un ballet qui se joue à mon intention. Les visages se confondent, se chevauchent. Derrière la peau, je devine les os crayeux se dessiner en transparence. Poussière, poussière. Je sais. L'alcool n'est pas assez fort pour me déguiser cela. Pas assez fort pour me protéger des ombres. Morts, tous morts. Moi aussi, je suis l'un des leurs. Je suis leur frère. Ma poitrine où tombe le liquide qui mord n'est qu'un froid tombeau. Je suis simplement le dernier qui demeure, encore un peu…

Ils murmurent à mon oreille, de leur voix qui blesse. Tous les temps se fondent en un. Le temps n'existe plus, aboli par ma mémoire. Mais tous, derrière leur horrible sourire, m'enseignent ce que je sais déjà, ce que l'alcool ne parvient pas à me faire oublier. Il n'y a pas de retour. Les cendres sont froides. Le passé est mort.

Mais ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher d'essayer.

OooO

Au matin, Rémus trouve son ami au bas de l'escalier, ivre mort, serrant une bouteille vide contre son cœur comme une bouée de sauvetage.


End file.
